Abyssion
Character Theme Backstory Abyssion is the main antagonist in the Gyrohem series, and the foil of Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Abyssion has long, combed back raven hair that's tied into a pony-tail, a short pointed beard of the same color, pitch black emotionless-looking eyes, and his physique is extremely fit. He's usually shown wearing a giant-looking armor similar to Omen, except it's color scheme is black and gray. After his son died, he wore a white necklace imbued with energy. Abyssion has an aura of unease and foreboding danger surrounding him. Usually, he comes off as rather unfriendly or sarcastic, but at the same time, is charismatic to the point that it's like a spell to most. He is competitive in a sense where he never wants to accept defeat in anything, especially his own ideals and dreams. He believes in an absolute dictatorship, someone should keep everyone in line, someone that could lead the world into a "better future", in his words. To him, almost every living being is "corrupt", and they need to be united under one banner-- under one control to lead them "to the right path", and "to bring peace". Despite the outward hostility and overly righteous ideals however, Abyssion is not a ruthless man. He believes his goal to be what will end needless bloodshed, and pave a path to a kinder future. To him, the ends justify the means. He also has a soft spot for the young, and wishes for them to not be corrupt when growing up. He can relate deeply to those who experienced tragedy, and attempt to recruit anyone who's willing to join his cause to create "peace". He always helps anyone near him in need, just because "it's the right thing to do". After he became the ruler of Arkyos City, the economy and general environment started to become healthier and less "corrupt" because of him. The death of Delta brought forth depression in Abyssion, as his only family left was gone. This fueled his urge to strive to even greater heights to achieve his goal; his Willpower only got stronger to create a world without war. In-battle, Abyssion would allow the enemy to reach their fullest potential before judging whether he'd be serious or not. This makes him hold back in most of his fights, and sometimes never even try. But, when he does get serious, he never fools around, and always coming up with ways to defeat his opponent. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". Abyssion is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Immortal Form surrounds Abyssion in a dark red glow, and his eyes become glowing red. The center of all of his flame attacks become pitch black. Abyssion obtained this form after finding out his son has been slain, and his anger boils over. This form represents Abyssion's drive to achieve his goals. It is the symbol of his power, and his authority. Birthplace: '''Arkyos City '''Weight: 227 lbs Height: 6'5 ft Laterality: Right-handed Likes: Fighting, weapons, competitive sports/anything competitive, following the rules, honor Dislikes: Dishonor, laziness, losing, betrayal, dirty tricks (Though he's a hypocrite on this one, and he knows it. He justifies it by saying the ends justify the means. He only uses dirty tricks when he's in trouble however) Hobbies: Training Values: Peace is only achieved by a good dictator or leader. Freedom only causes chaos. Look at people as a whole instead of the individual. Martial Status: Widowed Status: K.I.A (Committed suicide after his final fight with Linx) Affiliations: The Arkyos Army, Delta, Kuroi, Creator of Dungeons Previous Affiliations: His wife Alignment: 'Lawful Evil 'MBTI: ENFJ Color Identity: ''' Black '''Extra Music: * Final Reckoning (Battle against Abyssion) * Vasto Lorde (Serious battle theme) * Divide (Orchestral Battle Arrange) (Battle against Immortal Form Abyssion) * A Beautiful Song (Intense Symphonic Metal Cover) (Alternate Immortal Form battle theme) * Leaves From The Vine (Orchestra Instrumental) (Abyssion's true theme) * Fade Away (Abyssion's true lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, 4-A with his flames''' | High''' 3-A Name: Abyssion the Conqueror, the Lonely Dictator Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his mid to late 40s. Would be older than Omen Rifelson if he were still alive. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self and on others to an extent. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side. Abyssion is also able to manipulate another's Aura to an extent, controlling their body), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Telekinesis, Durability Negation (With his "fire" attacks or manipulating Aura against Supernaturals), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (Primarily uses it to make his attacks always land and increase his speed), Fire Manipulation (Can only manipulate his own conjured flames), Limited Mind Manipulation (via his intelligence. Is able to belittle someone with simple words or gestures), Weapon Master, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Teleportation (Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere instantly), Pain Negation, Precognition, Energy Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Mental Resistance, Willpower Defense (All resistances listed previously are ones that Abyssion can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Abyssion is only able to resist at most 90% of the abilities listed on the clarification link), Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) | Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration ''(Low-Mid), True Flight, Immortality (type 1), Absolute Self Precognition, able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Acausality (Is completely removed from the concept of cause and effect in this form, and nothing even remotely related to cause and effect can harm him), Reality Manipulation (Similar to Linx's and Kiir's application of the ability), Fate Manipulation ' '''Note:' All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: At least Star level'' (Defeated both Linx in Kurai Form and thousands upon thousands of trained Supernatural soldiers at the same time. Far superior to his son, Delta. A simple energy projectile Abyssion shoots is able to annihilate entire countries and kingdoms on Gyrohem in a single blast), '''Multi-Solar System level' with his flames (Said to be able to burn the entire surface of Gyrohem) | High Universe level '''(Stated if the Core didn't interfere, it would be trivial for him to destroy all of Gyrohem. The fight with Linx shook the entire infinite universe he created, and their final clash destroyed the universe in its entirety) '''Note: Is able to lower his physical stats down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. Speed: Likely at least FTL+ when he gets serious''' (Blitzed Kurai Form Linx in their first fight) '| Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Linx in Final Form via being able to outrun his own Final Flame ability, whereas Linx was only able to dodge it) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can hypothetically expand to the size of an infinite space depending on the amount of Willpower he has, though he can augment the weight to his liking also depending on his Willpower) 'Striking Strength: At least Star Class | Universal Durability: Star level physically (Delta was never able to damage Abyssion at all with his energy attacks),''' '''Solar System level '''with Unnamed Armor (Survived against Linx's Kurai Cannon at point blank) | High''' Universe level physically, at least High Universe level with Unnamed Armor (Can defend against and even tank Linx's attacks that didn't negate durability) Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High '(Fought Linx in Final Form for quite a while) 'Range: Multiple Kilometers '''without Aura based attacks (via the air pressure), '''Dwarf Star (Less range than his son, but more than Linx. Can engulf all of Gyrohem in his flames), High Universal with the Infinity Alpha God Blade (Is able to hypothetically cross an infinite space) | High Universal '''with Aura based attacks '''Standard Equipment: Unnamed Armor, the Extractor and the Infinity Alpha God Blade Intelligence: Abyssion is able to come up with intricate strategies and command armies of even millions. He and his army were able to take over entire continents. He is amazing at coming up with things on the spot anywhere, and has an insane amount of charisma. He is able to pin-point deceptions and lies, as well as knowing the human psyche masterfully, using that to his advantage in his conquest. His style of martial arts involves concealing all of his openings, and slowly chipping away at person's life. It's main purpose is to make someone feel as if they're beneath you, and Abyssion uses this to his advantage, belittling an enemy even if he limited his strength to that of their level. He has a twisted perception of life being destructive, and hopes him being leader of the world would make him a "savior". This works out in his favor though, as this mentality also increases his Willpower to a great extent, being able to match Linx's Willpower evenly and also is extremely resistant to anything related to manipulating his mind. Weaknesses: * Abyssion's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. * Abyssion can only control his own flames. * In battle, Abyssion follows a code of honor strictly, not going for underhanded tactics, and deciding to let the opposing side use their full power first, which tends to make him not take most of his fights seriously. * Abyssion could be slightly arrogant at times. * Abyssion will go into a fit of rage if anyone mentions Delta post his death. * All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Unnamed Armor: The bulky-looking armor Abyssion uses wherever he goes. It's supposedly enchanted, increasing his Aura "ten fold" in his words. '-Weapons-' * The Extractor: Abyssion's main weapon. A weapon Abyssion forged with dark flames. It looks like a regular broadsword, but the edges of the guard is spiked up, and the whole weapon is pitch black. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: Abyssion's final resort. This was a weapon originally owned by Omen. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Abyssion primarily uses this ability to manipulate the Aura inside of his enemy, controlling them however he pleases. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Abyssion primarily uses this to conjure up his own flames from his mind, albeit the stronger flames require a chant. * '''Flames: Abyssion is able to conjure and manipulate his own flames. The flames and fire he produces burn all the way up to a near infinite degree. * "Flame" Release: Abyssion creates a ball of fire in his hands--- no, the thing he creates is not fire, but just has the shape of it. When thrown, the 'flames' will expand to the size of the opponent(s) he's facing, and utterly consume them. Whatever the 'flames' touch, it will completely disintegrate, including Aura. This ability ignores durability completely as well. '-Immortal Form Moves-' * Final Flame: Abyssion calls upon his most powerful ball of fire. This ability would combine both his regular flames, and his "Flame" Release move, but instead of creating fire in his hands, a ball of flame the size of a Galaxy would appear on-top of the enemy, and is launched straight at them. This ability is able to cross an entire universe in approximately five minutes according to Linx when he used Complete Negation. * "Fate": Abyssion's twisted mind imbued all of his attacks in this form with the power to command fate to his will. His flame abilities all share one purpose: to make an enemy useless one way or another, be it make it "destiny" to not be able to hit or kill Abyssion, make it "destiny" to not be able to go against Abyssion, or make it "destiny" to not be able to resist dying to Abyssion. * Absolute Self Precognition: Abyssion's knowledge and will manifested into a single ability. This power allows him to see all possible outcomes of something relating to him, be it in a fight, a conversation, or simply what choices he can make for breakfast tomorrow. His precognition only has two rules: The event has to be related to him in some sort of way, and it has to be a choice he made. Other than that, he can look as far as he pleases, going on forever. This ability can be turned on or off. Feats *Defeated both Linx in Kurai form and thousands upon thousands of Supernatural soldiers at the same time in his base form. *Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame blast. *Fought Kiir to a standstill in base form. *Fought nearly on-par with Final Form Linx. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base Form | Immortal Form Trivia/Notes: * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Abyssion's power, strength, speed, etc. * Hours after Delta's death, Abyssion goes to the scene and sees his son's dead body and breaks down because of it. He put his own goals before his own son, and that made him feel regret that he wasn't a better father before this all ended. In truth, Abyssion was doing this to create a better world for his son, but this only fueled his goal to conquer the world even more, to make violence altogether end. To make a world where nobody had to needlessly die. The ends justify the means is his personality. He personally buried Delta and set off, even more determined than ever to succeed in his goal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents Category:Honorable Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:ENFJ Characters Category:Armored Characters